


i got that

by theafterimages



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Drinking, Drunk Dialing, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-04
Updated: 2017-01-04
Packaged: 2018-09-14 17:36:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9196358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theafterimages/pseuds/theafterimages
Summary: Lu Han gets some liquid courage and drunk dials Minseok. Again.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Day 11! This one is written as a belated Christmas gift/early birthday gift for C. ♥ And in tribute to the masterpieces that are Good Good and Lu, of course.

Minseok has gone to more than his fair share of parties this year, but despite Lu Han’s urging he skips Hakyeon’s latest. He hasn’t had nearly enough time to study for his upcoming Architecture and Society exam.

Three coffees in, Minseok is in the studying zone, only to be startled out of it by the TVXQ ringtone he only uses for one person.

Minseok glances at the picture of himself and Lu Han on his phone screen, then answers. “Lu Han?” he asks, the syllables coming out around a yawn.

“Minseokkie.” Lu Han doesn’t sound right, either, his voice thick and slurred in a way Minseok has long since learned to recognize.

Minseok sits back in his chair, rubbing his eyes. “Are you okay, Lu ge?”

“Good,” Lu Han says after a moment.

“Are you drunk?”

“Minseokkieeeee.”

Definitely drunk, Minseok thinks with a sigh. “Where are you? Do you need me to come get you?”

“I got that good,” Lu Han abruptly announces.

Minseok blinks. “What?”

Lu Han giggles—a sound he always fervently denies being able to make if anyone brings it up when he’s sober. “I got that good good.”

“Lu ge-”

“ _I got that good_ -”

Minseok rubs his forehead, but gets up from his desk chair, resigned to putting his studying on hold for a few hours. Or maybe for the night, now that he’s had time to realize how tired he is. “I’m coming to get you. Where are you?”

“Minseokkie hyuuuuunnnnng, I wanna blow it like a flute-”

Minseok chuckles, shaking his head. Lu Han always denies that he says things like this, too. “Whatever you say, Lu ge.”

 

 

 

 

Lu Han wakes up the next morning and immediately regrets everything, especially when he tries to sit up. He’s not even sure what qualifies as everything, but oh god does he regret it, he thinks as he groans and lies back down.

Once he feels slightly less like death is imminent he realizes that he’s not in his own bed. He slits his eyes open, takes in the sheets he’s spent so much time imagining himself naked with Minseok on. He’s in Minseok’s dorm room. _Minseok_.

As if on cue, the door opens and Minseok enters the room, a cardboard carry out container with two coffees in one hand and a paper bag with food in the other. “How are you doing?” he asks.

“I might not die,” Lu Han croaks. “Too soon to tell.”

“I believe in you.” His clear voice a little softer than usual but his smile is just as warm.

Lu Han loves Minseok’s smile so much. And his voice. And his _everything_. He tries to say so, but he also tries to sit up at the same time, so the words end up getting lost in his groan of pain and regret.

Minseok crosses the room quickly, resting one small hand on Lu Han’s shoulder. “Don’t worry, I’ll take care of you,” he assures him.

Lu Han is pretty sure that just being in Minseok’s presence could cure him of anything. But he’s glad Minseok brought back up in the form of hangover cures, too.

Lu Han downs half the coffee in one go, leaning against Minseok’s side. Minseok passes him his takeout container, then laughs suddenly. “I didn’t know you played the flute.”

“I don’t-” Lu Han begins, then abruptly remembers his drunken proposition and almost drops his breakfast. “Oh. Uh. I’m sorry, about that. It was…. I drank. A lot.”

“I noticed,” Minseok says dryly. Then he looks up at Lu Han from beneath his lashes, pretty mouth curving in a smile, and Lu Han just melts. Minseok is so cute, and so hot, and so, so perfect. Lu Han never knows how to handle it. “Lu ge?”

Lu Han swallows. That’s his favorite thing to hear in the world, and Minseok _knows_ it. “Yes?”

“Can I ask you something?”

“Yeah. Anything.”

“How good _is_ that good good?”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Lu Han says quickly. Minseok laughs. “Let’s just forget anything happened.” 

But Minseok catches his wrist, and the struggle goes out of Lu Han at once. “We always say that,” Minseok says, gentle but intent, when Lu Han reluctantly meets his eyes. Minseok has the prettiest eyes. The prettiest _everything_. “What if I don’t want to pretend anymore?”

In the fantasies Lu Han has had basically every other minute since meeting Minseok two years before, this is when Lu Han sweeps him into the most incredible kiss two people have ever shared in the entire history of the world, then carried him to bed for the most incredible sex two people have ever had in the entire history of the universe. But this is reality, where Lu Han’s head is pounding and his mouth tastes like something died in it. 

Why is his life so hard? “I really am gonna die,” he says with a groan.

Minseok strokes his hair, smiling at him; and, okay, that makes life seem a lot more bearable. “Come on, eat your breakfast.”

Lu Han sighs. “Thanks for getting it. And for the coffee. I’m glad you got coffee.”

“Of course I got you coffee,” Minseok says with pretend indignation. “Who do you think I am?”

“The best person in the world,” Lu Han says without hesitation. Minseok smiles again and kisses his cheek. 

Lu Han honestly isn’t sure if he’s going to survive the day, when even something that simple makes him feel like he’s melting.


End file.
